ABSTRACT ? TRACKING AND EVALUATION CORE The advancement of clinical and translational science in Rhode Island will require careful planning and implementation, stakeholder engagement, efficient use of resources, and an integrated approach by the Key Component Activities (KCAs). The RI-CCTS will benefit from high quality evaluation by the Tracking and Evaluation Key Component Activity (TE-KCA) to achieve its goals, and demonstrate its effectiveness. Our approach to evaluation involves engaging stakeholders in constructing an evaluation framework using the concept mapping approach. This approach has been used effectively in large scale, complex, health related programs, where stakeholders are numerous and diverse. Concept mapping has the advantage of focusing the scope of the evaluation, and is an efficient method for a stakeholder-driven conceptual framework development process. This process will be supplemented by needs assessment that incorporates input from program users and potential users. Reaching potential users and documenting their needs will support the goal of expanding clinical and translational research infrastructure to those beginning to develop CTR research interests. Our conceptual framework will be expressed as a logic model and form the basis for the creation of a central Tracking and Evaluation data repository. The TE-KCA will use the WebCAMP database to formatively track output and outcome measures of CTR related infrastructure, resources and activity, together with the costs incurred at the point of service. A formal evaluation process will be developed based on the goals and outcomes defined by each KCA for each period. This plan will be modified as new programs are developed, and as KCAs evolve from early to more mature stages of development. Our team has capabilities for innovative exploration of these data, including the application of time-series approaches, statistical methods for the analysis of professional networks, and measuring factors related to knowledge implementation in clinical practice. The TE-KCA will support each KCA with key decision support data that will serve as the foundation for the planning, delivery and improvement of translational research training opportunities. These data will facilitate a coordinated approach for planning programs, and understanding infrastructure needs. We will provide the prospective and retrospective information and feedback necessary for other Key Components to meet and exceed their short and long term goals. We believe that the impact of this proposed Tracking and Evaluation Key Component will be significant because the data will: 1) support careful planning, responsive implementation, and wise use of resources, 2) promote regular communication between each of the individual KCA's, 3) serve as a resource at the state level, to both academic and state supported health research, 4) supplement existing COBRE and INBRE databases, and 5) guide a coordinated, efficient approach to the growth of clinical and translational research in Rhode Island.